Mentiras, engaños y argucias
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: ¿Qué sentía Riley cada vez que se encontraba con Victoria, después de pasar todo el día cuidando a los neófitos? ¿Qué piensa Victoria de Riley cada vez que lo ve, que lo besa? ¿Recordará ella a James? Entren y averigüen cuánto puedo pasar en una noche.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Mentiras, engaños y argucias

Riley & Victoria

(3° persona)

Riley corría velozmente por el bosque, el atardecer acababa de caer y estaba ansioso por ver a su chica de cabellos de fuego, a su creadora… A su Victoria.

Había salido del refugio, a penas el sol se había escondido, había sido un mal día, por lo que necesitaba relajarse y sentirse amado, obtener paz… La cual solo sentía con Victoria.

Corrió esquivando árboles por casi veinte minutos, hasta llegar a la casita de madera en mitad del claro.

Inhaló profundamente y sonrío al reconocer el efluvio de la vampira que amaba. Caminó más despacio, cuando pisó la madera. Oyó movimiento tras la puerta.

- Soy yo- Susurró, al tiempo que abría la puerta e ingresaba a la cabaña. Adentro se olía a una mezcla de maderas, sangre humana y efluvio vampírico. Buscó con la mirada a Victoria, sin hallarla, su expresión se volvió seria, al cerrar.

Un segundo después, ella salía del dormitorio con una blusa blanca, con un pronunciado escote, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y tacones negros, también. El vampiro pudo volver a sonreír.

- Hermosa… Como siempre- Murmuró, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ella, quién sonreía falsamente, pero sin que él notara ésta última parte.

- Y tú… Si sigues igual de puntual- Comentó la colorina, estirando sus brazos para acogerlo junto a su pecho. Él sonrió, mientras tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a sus costados. Acercó su rostro al de la vampira, para besarla… Adoraba el sabor de sus besos y moría cada vez que degustaba su delicioso y exótico sabor.

Ella apretó con fuerza sus labios, en tanto liberaba su mano derecha. Puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho, para evitar que la besara y mantenerlo a raya, pero sutilmente.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Victoria logró su cometido, ya que el vampiro se alejó un poco de ella y desvió la mirada.

- No muy bien… Tuve… Un par de problemas- Ella se molestó de inmediato, pero no manifestó emoción alguna. _¿Acaso no podía cuidar a un grupo de neófitos sin tener bajas?_

- ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame- Preguntó ella con voz melosa. Debía mantener las apariencias… Riley no podía sospechar nada.

- Hubo un par de peleas en el taller, donde pasan el día los neófitos… El grupo que integramos hace dos noches, se pelió con el de Raoul, esta mañana… Tuvimos dos bajas. Los separé, en cuanto pude… Salvé a otro, enseñándole a volver a unirse sus partes perdidas con ponzoña- Sonrió nerviosamente, esperaba que ella lo perdonara y no se enojara mucho con él. Odiaba hacerla enojar.

Victoria no dijo nada, por un par de segundos, ya que estaba segura que si lo hacía le gritaría y lo insultaría, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Lo necesitaba.

- No te preocupes… Los repondremos con los del siguiente, pero trata de que no aumentan las bajas- Las últimas palabras, salieron una octava más alta de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Riley la contempló, ensimismado, estaba feliz de que no lo hubiera regañado. Le concedería un país entero, si eso la hacía feliz, si ella se lo pedía.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo…- Se acercó a la colorina, poniendo sus manos tersos como la seda sobre las mejillas de su creadora. Ya no resistía más las ganas de besarla, de fundir su boca a la suya.

Victoria se removió incómoda, no podía aplazar más el momento… Como sucedía cada noche, el vampiro le exigía su beso. Ese beso que mantenía la fachada y lo mantenía a su lado, haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que Riley, la besara. Para evitar repudiarlo lejos de ella, debido al asco que él le daba, pensó en James, su compañero… Sintió una punzada en su muerto corazón al recordarlo, mientras su cuerpo actuaba sin intervención de su cerebro. Le respondió el beso al muchacho con pasión y agresividad, haciendo sonar mucho sus labios al tocarse, ya que son eran como los humanos que se amoldan, por el contrario, son duros e inflexibles, por lo que sonaban como si dos rocas se rozaran.

Victoria pensaba en James, en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que él la excitaba. Recordó la forma en la que él la poseía, la forma salvaje como tenían sexo y las cosas traviesas que les gustaba hacer. Riley no se podía comparar con él, ya que era un niño inocente, que la besaba como si fuera una diosa para idolatrar, no como una mujer… No de la forma a la que James, la había acostumbrado.

Las manos del joven vampiro se deslizaron de su rostro, hacia su cintura, pasando por su cuello, por sus hombros y por sus brazos. Riley la empujó contra la pared, para poder besarla mejor.

Victoria sabía que el momento había llegado. Llevaba siete meses con Riley y él cada vez estaba más apasionado y cada vez le costaba más dejarlo satisfecho… Con el dolor en su pecho y con el asco en la garganta, aceptó entregarse a él, cuando el muchacho deslizó tímidamente sus manos hacia la zona íntima suya… Esa que sólo le había pertenecido a James y que la había llevado al cielo muchas veces…

- ¿Qué me dices de esta noche?- Preguntó él, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

- Tómame, Riley…- Musitó la colorina, fingiendo excitación, mientras gemía falsamente, junto al oído del Riley. Él se puso como loco de felicidad y lujuria. La besó con fuerza y pasión reprimida por meses, mientras comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de ella y la empujaba hacia el dormitorio. La vampira no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que mordió el labio inferior del neófito con sus colmillos, en tanto sus manos le apretaban los glúteos...

Al amanecer, Riley se vistió y se fue exultante, prometiéndole a su creadora volver con buenas noticias, después del crepúsculo. Se sentía realizado, ya que por fin habían marcado como propio ese divino cuerpo que le encantaba y se había hecho uno solo con la mujer que amaba. Al fin se sintía completo y enteramente amado… Qué ingenuo era.

Victoria estaba acostada en la cama, sin ninguna prenda encima, cubriéndose solo con las sábanas. Pensaba que no podía quejarse... No podía mentir y decir que no había sentido nada, cuando el vampiro la había penetrado, ni cuando le había dado un orgasmo que la hizo gritar muy fuerte… No podía negar eso… Lo que sí podía hacer, era compararlo con James… Si lo hacía, podía decir que no había sido tan bueno, que había tenido mejores, pero para qué hacerlo, para que torturarse pensando en el amor de su vida, que había muerto a manos de los malditos Cullen… Pronto tendría su venganza y eso le bastaría… Con un poco de suerte, los mismos vampiros que le quitaron a James, le harían el favor de sacar a Riley de su existencia.

_Sólo un par de meses más… _Se repetía la vampira. _Sólo un par de meses más y todo habrá terminado…_ Al fin podría dejar de mentir, dejar de engañar e inventar argucias… _Pronto sería libre… Y todo habría terminado._

.

.

.

_Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia XD_

_La escribí en eso de una hora y media, mientras conversaba con unas amigas de OnlyTwilightRol, uno de los foros en los que roleo._

_Después de leer La segunda vida de Bree Tanner, odié más a Victoria, pero me gustaron un par de cosas de Riley, aunque me dio mucha pena, conocerlo más... Él fue un muñeco de Victoria, quién jamás lo quiso. Ella nunca pudo olivar a James, siempre quiso venganza. A mí me gustó el resultado, así que me gustaría tener sus opiniones..._

_Les deseo un próspero año nuevo a todos..._

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
